warriors_of_the_wasteland_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
New User Guide
=Welcome!= :Welcome to Warriors of the Wasteland Wiki, a literate and semi-realistic Warriors roleplay site. This wiki has a certain way its run. So in case you don’t understand it, or just want to refresh yourself this guide should help. It’ll help you understand what to do before making a cat, requesting a cat, and then how to roleplay your character, or characters. The Basics What is this roleplay about? :Essentially Warriors of the Wasteland (abbreviated as WotW) is based on the Australian climate and region. So with this comes a whole new set of dangers, names and possibilities not often seen in a standard Warriors roleplay. Because of this setting it his highly advised that you do some research before deciding to join. But there are also pages to help you understand what this wiki does. :*'Codes' - This page clarifies the Warrior Code and the Medicine Cat code. Really this page is just a reminder for users. :*'Names' - Now, this page must be read before creating a character. As it list all suitable prefixes and suffixes for the cats. It is highly implemented that only names from this list be used, as it creates a more solid foundation for the Clan's setting. However, if you think more can be added to that page, request them on the talk page and an admin will look at them. :*'Setting' - This is probably one of the most important ones as well. This page will detail the setting of the roleplay, and inform you about the dangers and problems that can occur in this roleplay. It should be referenced greatly as it'll likely save you a Google search or two. Though we still recommend doing a bit of research in case any pages don't cover something you are curious about. :After having a read through those pages, and possibly some research, you’ll be wanting to join a group hopefully. Our Clans are CaveClan and StreamClan. Both originate from the Twoleg City to the west. How the Clans came to be are explained in the history. Which is something else that should be read. As it details how the cats first came to the territories, and how the Clans are vastly different to the city group, the Masons. The Masons are a group of cats that claim the Bay Area City, known to Twolegs as 'Botany'. They haven't had contact with the Clans - so the groups have no idea that each other exist. :But if Clan life isn't for you, or the Mason's aren't the group for you, we also have Strangers. Strangers are the equivalent to loners and rogues. The only difference is that we don't use those categories, as the Clans in this roleplay merely see them as strangers. Users may create their own groups for strangers, and give them this category for organization. Characters Creating Your Character :After reading those pages above, you should be ready to create your first character! Head to the group's talkpage, where there is the following form to fill out. ::Name: Character name ::Appearance: Their appearance (it must be realistic) ::Character: List their key traits, preferably more than one. ::Rank: You cannot request a high rank if it is your first character. :Also please don't request a high rank, as most of the time they are planned or prophesied. If you would like to have one at a future date, make sure you ask one of our admins - Beau, or Ferk. They'll both be able to tell you when a spot opens up to be claimed. However, don't beg for these ranks as that will make your chance at getting one low. As begging is simply annoying and doesn't show a level of maturity that we look for on this wiki. Once you fill out this form and sign it with four ~~~~'s, our head admin will review your request. To make it run easier, make sure you character has some depth to their personality, and make sure their name complies to our naming conventions. A link to this page is just above. :Once your character is accepted, you can make their page! Head over to the Page Format to see how your page should look. It's easier to just copy and paste the guide's content to your new page and adjust it's information to suit your character. :Also, if there is already a cat with the same name as yours, add the abbreviation for the group at the end of the page name. For example, there are two cats named Stormclaw. The second one is in StreamClan. At the end of the page name would be (SC), since that's the Clan the cat is in. If there's already a Stormclaw (SC), add (SC II) and so on at the end. Roleplaying The Basics & Rules :As this is a roleplay wiki, it's always good to know the general basics of roleplay. Being the rules and the basics. :*No godmodding/powerplaying. :*If you want to do something with another roleplayer's character, like kill them or make them be mates with your character, you must have the person's permission. :*When it comes to birth scenes, they do not have to be shown unless it's important. :**When it comes to things like that and mating, it's best to do a 'fade to black' transition. It means the same thing and less weird and gross. :*Don't bother people too much - asking them too many questions will make them feel irritated and frankly annoyed. It's understandable if you're a newb, though, since you'll have to learn the ropes. :*Play along with the plotlines - it'll make things go smoothly. :*Be mindful of others squicks, or discomforts. If you're roleplaying something like heavy gore, put it under a drop-down box so that it's not easily seen when they're viewing it. :*Don't mess with the Clan descriptions, history, lore, etc. at all. :*If you are to add something to your character, like a mental disorder, a disability, or the like, research is highly suggested. We don't want to offend anybody in any shape or form, and if you can't handle even a little bit, perhaps it's best you don't add it at all. How to Roleplay :For your first post, you don't have to have much to it. Just have your character enter camp, or wake up. Maybe have them interact with someone else's cat to start up an interaction. Don't have your character kill, or mate with anyone else's characters. You should always have permission from people before you try anything dramatic like that. It just makes the roleplay nicer to be a part of. Try to use good grammar when roleplaying, as it makes your posts much easier to read. This wiki is also semi-literate at the least - so good grammar and spelling is highly advised. Only roleplay your own characters, unless you have someone's permission to roleplay theirs. Once you're done typing up your post, sign it with four ~~~~, so we can know who posted it. Then, you're done! Lingo General RP Terms :*Godmodding - One roleplays a character not owned by them, usually for their own purposes. Also known as powerplaying. :*Mun - The person roleplaying the character. Also known as Roleplayer. :*Muse - The player’s character, or things that inspire the player. Abbreviations :*SC - StreamClan :*CC - CaveClan :*S - Strangers :*TM - The Masons The Projects Project Characters :Project Characters is a project dedicated to improving character pages. Every character page starts out with a bronze grade, and can be nominated for silver or gold. To nominate articles, you need to request to join on the talk page of the project. Any nomination put up by a user not in the project will be declined. A lead will accept you into the project, and then you can begin nominating articles! A user classified as a lead is the leader, the deputy, or a senior warrior. The leads of Project Characters can put votes up for articles, give them a CBV, and accept join requests. The leads of Project Characters are Flame, Beau, and Ferk. Project Charart :Project Charart is a project dedicated to making art for character pages. Every user starts out as a kit, and then can be moved up to apprentice and warrior. To put up art, you need to request to join on the talk page of the project. Any art put up by a user not in the project will be declined. A lead will accept you into the project, and then you can begin putting up art! A user classified as a lead is the leader, the deputy, or a senior warrior. The leads of Project Charart can decline and archive art, give them a CBA, and accept join requests. The leads of Project Characters are Flame, Beau, and Ferk. Category:Important Pages